


Heart Shaped Box

by rachelladeville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Destiel Minibangs, Destiel Valentine Minibang, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine - Freeform, Valentines fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extent of Dean's Valentines celebration is a box of chocolates to himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MoniJune and Zoelilly for their editing and feedback!

Dean looked around. Everywhere, red and pink dominated. The aisles here at CVS all had varieties of gaudy Valentine’s specialties on them. Silver, pink and red balloons drifted about, tied loosely to end-caps. Shelves of boxed chocolates and cheesy last-minute Valentine's gifts were everywhere. Candles. Flowers. The store had practically been hosed down in despicable reminders of the upcoming celebration of love.

He took a deep breath and pulled down two large heart-shaped boxes of assorted chocolates from the shelf and tucked them under his arm. He looked around for his companion. Seeing nothing, he wandered a few rows down, scanning the aisles as he went.

“Ben?” Nothing.

He tried again, a bit louder, “Ben?”

“Over here!”

Dean leaned back and scanned the aisle he’d just passed. Ben was there. He’d walked right past the kid, who was concealed by a woman and her cart and the half dozen brats that swirled around her. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked past her, hearing the various whining and complaining of her brood. This aisle was the messiest in the store, home to both the bagged Valentine’s candy and also the boxes of valentines that were meant for kids to pass out to their classmates.

Ben was down on bended knee and as Dean stepped up, the kid swung around and said, “They have The Avengers!”

“Awesome,” said Dean, trying to work up sufficient enthusiasm, “you like those?”

“Yeah, can I get them?”

“Um, I thought you already had your Valentine's party at school?”

“We did. But when Mom took me to get my valentines, they were out of these. I had to get spider man.”

“Ben, buddy, what good will they be now? The party’s over,” Dean said. He watched Ben’s face fall. What was he doing? “Get them Ben.”

The smile returned and Ben tossed the box to Dean. He tucked it under his arm with the chocolates and watched Ben rush the wall of bagged candy.

“Dean, how many bags can I get?”

“Get one for the plane and one for at home,” he said. He didn’t want to spoil the boy and piss off Lisa. But he also wanted the kid to have enough candy that they could eat some on the plane. Ben deliberated for longer than strictly necessary, so Dean’s eyes began to wander. He pulled down a bag of assorted miniature chocolate bars in pink and red foil, adding it to his growing stash.

“All right, all right,” he chastised. “You’re not picking a college here. Grab two bags and let’s go, we’ve got a plane to catch.”

Ben selected his second bag and followed Dean to the end of the aisle. “Over there,” grumbled Dean, “pick out a card for your mom.”

Dean followed Ben over to the aisle where the individual cards were located. Along with birthday cards and sympathy cards were a section of full sized valentine’s cards.

“These all suck. Can’t I just give her an Avengers one?” asked Ben. It was a good point. These were no fun. Most of the good ones were gone.

“You can,” said Dean firmly. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?” asked the inquisitive boy.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” said Dean, handing Ben the pile of goods from under his arm so he’d have two free hands to sift through the cards.

Ben grew impatient quickly. Dean was trying to find something that was sweet and nice, not romantic. There wasn’t much that was appropriate. Dean glanced at Ben who was shifting beside him, antsy to get moving.

“Bud, go get us a cart, ok?”

The boy nodded and took off towards the front of the store. Dean returned his attention to the paltry selection of cards in front of him. Where are the ones that say, “Hey, it’s awesome that we fucked ages ago. I did enjoy that. Also, sorry we tried and failed. But thanks for knowing how empty my life would be without Ben and letting me still spend time with him.”

Dean picks up card after card. He glances up and huffs a laugh as Ben comes careening around the corner with a cart up on two wheels and making fake engine noises in the back of his throat.

“Find one?” the boy asks.

“Nope. Your Avengers cards are lookin better and better,” he chuckles. “Hey, did you get more candy?”

Ben’s big brown eyes fake contriteness. “Was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“I didn’t,” he says with a wink, “Now, help me pick a card for your mom. We’re running out of time.”

They left the store with a card that wasn’t ideal, but it would do.  He had two giant heart-shaped boxes of chocolates and a cart full of shit they didn’t need; then, to top it all off, he had less than an hour to get them checked in at the airport.

 

 

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Thomas?”

“How long til the plane?”

Cas looks at his watch, “An hour.”

“That’s what you said last time,” the boy whined, squiggling beside his father in an uncomfortable chair.

“Well, you just asked me a minute ago. You need to wait at least five minutes before you ask again.”

“But I’m bored,” he complained, crossing his arms in a huff.

“Why don’t you play your game?”

“Battery’s dead.”

Cas scans the room, eyes locating a plug-in outlet on the wall nearby. He leans forward and tugs the carry-on bag over, digging in the outer pocket for his spare charger. “Here,” he says as he hands it to the boy, “Go over there and plug this in. You can sit next to it and play while it charges. If you leave it plugged in until they call for our flight, the charge should last the entire plane ride.”

“Thanks, Dad,” smiles the boy, hopping down from his perch and heading toward the wall. Cas watches him plop down and plug in his device. Their trip had been a good one. He often had business in Kansas City and had been promising himself for a while now that he’d take Thomas to the zoo there. It was one of the best in the country. Now, having had such a wonderful time there, he was so glad he’d taken the extra effort required to make it happen.

Bringing children on a business trip was never wise. But they’d made it work and their “father-son” time had been worth the effort. With Cas having to travel so much for his job, it was normally Meg who took on the role of primary caregiver for Thomas. And she was a wonderful mother, surprisingly. But he often ached for how little involvement he had in the boy’s day to day life. He’d been feeling guilty for a while, and this trip had done them both good.

Away from the boy’s mother, they’d eaten poorly. Mostly pizza and burgers at places that boasted arcade games and bumper cars and stuff. Every moment that Cas hadn’t been in a meeting or having drinks with clients, he’d been side by side with Thomas.

Watching the boy now, he was even more certain that the father-son time was important. He was growing so fast. Moving too quickly from the sweet innocence and jolly fun of little boys towards the phones, internet and bloody video games of pre-teens. His heart gave an extra thump as he remembered pushing the boy on swings at the park, ear to ear grin on his lips and “More, Daddy!” his two favorite words.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

“Dean?”

“What?” huffed Dean as he dropped their bags on a bench in the terminal.

“I wish you lived closer.”

“Me too, bud,” Dean said, dropping an arm around the boy's shoulder. He tried not to think of how nice it would be to spend more time with the boy… attend his soccer games… take him out for bowling and stuff.

“Can I go over there?” asked Ben, gesturing toward a young boy who was leaning against a wall and playing a handheld game.

“Sure.” Dean smiled and handed the boy his electronic gaming device and tried not to let the kid see how much Dean didn’t want the boy to scamper off. They only had a few hours left – time was getting short.

He watched Ben move toward the other boy and make friends. Then his mind began to wander as he settled in to wait for their flight.

His job was a good one, but he wasn’t too terribly attached. He considered again how foolish it would be to upheave himself and move closer to Lisa. He wasn’t this boy’s father. She could cut off his visits anytime she wanted to. He had no claim here. If he moved, changed jobs and then something like that happened?

Deep down, he knew that really wasn’t her style. He also knew that she was glad to have Dean playing father to the boy… filling the hole where a father figure should be. But things change. And on some level, Dean had to acknowledge that the change would most likely come when she found herself a new husband. Dean would lift right out of the picture then, and even imagining it he felt his heart tremble and crack a little.

His mind wandered over the few days they’d just had. He’d picked Ben up right after his school party on Thursday. Ben had been happy to pack his bag and fly to Dean’s place – seeing his “Uncle Sam” and his “Aunt Jess” was always fun for him. They spoiled him rotten, after all. But the cherry on top had been Lisa’s willingness to let Ben skip school on Friday for the visit. She’d said she understood, flights were scheduled when they were scheduled and she was fine with it. Sometimes it was so easy with Lisa. It would’ve been nice if they’d worked out. But when it isn’t right, it isn’t right. These things can’t be forced.

Hearing his flight called, Dean stood and gathered their things. As he approached Ben, he saw the boy’s playmate had left him and he was now sitting alone – back to the wall – attention locked on the game in his lap.

“Ben, it’s time.”

“Awesome!” he said, leaping to his feet. The newness of riding in an airplane hadn’t worn off yet, and the boy was excited.

Dean didn’t bother yelling for the boy as he ran through the terminal and barreled down the tunnel, passing other passengers in his enthusiasm to board. Dean hefted their bags and grinned. Sometimes it was a benefit to not be the “real” dad. He got to pick and choose the times he needed to actually act like a parent. This wasn’t one of them.

When he rounded the corner and stepped onto the plane, he smiled at the flight attendant and gave her a nod before passing by and scouring his eyes down the row on his right in search of their seats.

Midway down was a young and obnoxious boy leaping up and down on the seat. Dean cringed as he realized it was Ben. He rolled his eyes and moved down the aisle, calling out to Ben as soon as he was within earshot.

“Ben!” The boy’s head swiveled around. He must’ve caught Dean’s stern look. He stepped off the seat and to the floor, but his smile didn’t waver. Dean tipped his head for the boy to step out into the aisle, but then realized that by lucky happenstance, the boy had found their correct seats. He gave the kid a nod and began pushing their carry-on bags into the bin above.

“Guess what, Dad?” Ben enthused loudly. Dean’s head whipped around, Ben’s face was tentative, imploring Dean not to refute the word “dad.”

“What?” asked Dean, playing along and enjoying the ruse more than he cared to admit.

“This is my friend Thomas,” he tipped his head toward the seats behind them. “Ya know… from before?”

Dean put it together then as he glanced at the boy sitting in the seat behind them. It was the boy who’d sat side-by-side with Ben in the terminal and played games.

“Small world,” he chuckled. He gave a nod to the boy’s travel companion. Dean tried not to assume things, but it seemed that this was a father and son traveling together. Dean glanced around for some sign of a mother but saw none. The plane was filling up, and he was preparing to sit down. First he extended his hand toward the handsome, suited man behind him.

“Dean Winchester,” he said with a nod, “this is my boy, Ben.”

Dean glanced at Ben to see if the terminology he’d used was ok and smiled when he saw the warmth in the boy’s eyes.

“Cas,” said the stranger, reaching out to shake hands with Dean, “and this is my boy, Thomas.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, working hard not to let his eyes wander down to the man’s lips, “You home when we get to Indy? Or is that just a layover for ya?”

“Home sweet home,” smiled his new friend Cas. Dean didn’t miss that their handshake lasted a beat longer than strictly necessary and allowed himself to give the man a smile as he turned to sit down.

Dean glanced at his watch. They’d be taking off in about 15 minutes. Dean pulled out earbuds and hooked them to his phone before dropping his head back to the seat and closing his eyes.

While they waited on the tarmac, Dean allowed Ben to stay turned around and chatter with his new friend. But when it was time, he directed the boy forward and made sure he was buckled in. The takeoff was easy and when it was feasible, he allowed Ben to unbuckle and turn in his seat again.  Slowly, he relaxed. The flight was smooth and the music in his ears was lulling him towards sleep.

Then, with abrupt and jarring force, his seat launched forward. Dean opened his eyes and turned around. The boys were roughhousing, and Thomas had kicked his seat hard. Dean zeroed in on Thomas first, but the boy wasn’t even aware of Dean. He and Ben were arm-wrestling over the back of Ben's seat. As Dean moved to turn back around and face forward, he caught a glimpse of Cas in his peripheral vision. The man was speaking. Dean turned to face him and plucked his earpiece out.

“What?”

“I said,” clarified Cas, “I could switch with Ben if you’d like. That way the boys could sit together?”

“Brilliant,” smiled Dean warmly, immediately interested in having this handsome stranger come sit next to him. Dean stood and moved out into the aisle, allowing Ben to push past him. Cas stepped forward and Dean moved over, taking Ben's window seat and allowing Cas the aisle.

When they first moved to get comfortable, both men tried to lay their forearms on the armrest. Dean smiled as he pulled back. “How ’bout you get custody of the armrest for the first twenty minutes, and I get it for the last twenty?”

“Deal,” nodded Cas. Dean couldn’t help but notice how the man’s smile, so inviting, flashed quick as lightning and was then gone. The men relaxed, but Dean didn’t return his earbuds to his ears. He asked Cas, “business or pleasure?”

“Both,” smiled Cas. Again, Dean saw the smile like a peek-a-boo. There, and then gone like a flicker. He loved it.

“Do tell.”

“Well,” said Cas as he settled in, “I’m from Indianapolis. But I often have to travel to our corporate headquarters in Kansas City for work. This time I brought Thomas along. I wanted him to see the Henry Doorly Zoo there. It gave us a chance to spend some time together. What about you?”

“I live in Lawrence; that’s not far from Kansas City.”

Cas was nodding along, so Dean continued, “Lisa, that’s Ben’s mother, lives in Cicero. It’s just outside of Indianapolis.”

 “That’s right,” nodded Cas. “It’s north of Noblesville, right?”

“Yep,” nodded Dean, “kind of a one horse town.” He chuckled. “There’s only one hotel. I’ll be dropping Ben off tonight and then I’ll stay over. I fly back home in the morning.”

“How did you come to live so far from your son?” asked Cas with interest.

“Well, I’m from Lawrence. When Lisa and I were together I tried living there. But it didn’t work out. I ended up back home. Now I fly out and see Ben when I can.” Dean quieted to a whisper and leaned in, not wanting Ben to hear him over the seat, “Ben’s not really my son. May as well be, but on paper he’s not. He just called me dad tonight for the first time.” Cas had leaned into Dean to hear what he was whispering and when Dean looked up, he saw the man’s eyes intently focused on him. “He’s never called me dad before. That was a first. I don’t think he wanted Thomas to know that he hasn’t got a father.”

Cas laid a warm hand on Dean's thigh, “Or perhaps he just saw an opportunity.”

Dean gave his new friend a warm smile. They’d only just met, but somehow he knew Cas understood how much Dean had loved hearing Ben call him dad. They talked quietly, thighs pressed together and heads leaning in for most of the trip. Occasionally one of them would be pitched forward as the boys behind them tussled and thumped around. Each time it happened, they’d grin. But neither would get up to chastise the boys. Cas gestured to the plastic CVS bag on the floor at Dean's feet.

“You couldn’t fit that overhead?”

“Probably could’ve,” he conceded. “But I was planning to snitch some,” he laughed conspiratorially.

“The ladies usually prefer unopened boxes of chocolates, Dean.”

“Only have one lady in Cicero,” said Dean – popping Cas on the knee and then reaching for the bag. “The other box is for me.”

Cas smiled warmly. Dean then realized he’d inadvertently admitted to purchasing a heart-shaped box of chocolates for his own pleasure. He grimaced at the thought but decided to just own it. He pulled out one of the boxes and ripped it open, stuffing the red shiny wrapping back in the bag and opening the cardboard top. He laid it on Cas’ lap and gestured for the man to choose a piece.

“Is there a map? To show which flavors are where?” asked Cas.

Dean flipped the lid over in his hand to look, “Nope. You’ll have to just be brave and pick one.”

Cas took a piece and handed the box back to Dean, who also took a piece. But he didn’t close the box. They passed it back and forth between them as they talked.

“So, what’s your wife do?” Dean asked him.

“She’s a litigator.” 

“How long have you guys been married?”

“Well, I use the word married rather loosely,” admitted Cas. “You’ll notice I don’t wear a ring,” he said as he popped another chocolate in his mouth.

“Tell me more,” said Dean as he took the box back and laid it in his lap.

“Well, we were in school together and dating when she got pregnant. This was back in my bi-sexual phase. We married and raised Thomas together until about three years ago. That’s when my bi-sexual phase took a turn for the gay.”

“I see,” nodded Dean, unable to look at Cas and pretending to focus on choosing his next piece of candy while his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“She took it well,” chuckled Cas, “and we were always such good friends anyway; we decided to just stay together for as long as that continued to work. The mortgage is huge, and it takes both our incomes to support the lifestyle we live. We didn’t want to pull Thomas out of private school or sell the house. So, we’re co-parenting for now. It’s actually nice. We’re doing ok at it, still good friends.”

Dean nodded along, trying to get the caramel out of his teeth without making strange faces while he listened to Cas.

“I’m sure we’ll split up someday… get the official divorce when one of us meets someone and wants to marry. But in the meantime, it’s nice sharing. I travel so much that a regular visitation schedule with Thomas would be a challenge. But with us living together… it just works.”

No one was taking anymore candy, so Dean pulled the bag into his lap and put the candy away. He pulled out the Avenger valentines and twisted in his seat, “Hey Ben,” he called over the back.

“Yeah?” two eyes hovered over the seatback.

“You wanna give your new friend one of your cards?”

“Sure,” he said, snatching the box from Dean. Dean handed him a pen from his pocket and pulled a bag of red and pink foil wrapped peanut butter cups out. He glanced at Cas, asking permission with his eyes. The man smiled and gave him an affirmative nod, so Dean passed Ben the candy and the boys tore into it. A few minutes later and they were descending into Indianapolis. Cas excused himself and shook hands with Dean again as he got up from his seat. Dean let his eyes wander over this fine looking man one last time. His shoulder and thigh were cold with no one pressed up next to him.

“Good to meet ya, Cas,” Dean nodded as the man returned to his assigned seat.

“You too, Dean. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Soon enough, Ben was seated next to Dean again, and they both leaned toward the window to watch the city lights as the plane came in for its landing.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

“Hello, Clearance,” Meg teased in smooth Southern drawl as she leaned in to hug Thomas to her chest. “How was your trip?”

“Awesome!” shouted the boy as he stepped back to tell her all about the good times they’d had. She leveled Cas with a glare as she listened to her son recount the places they’d eaten while away. But then, a warm smile settled on her face as she listened to Thomas tell her about walking through an undersea tunnel and seeing the sharks and fish swim over their heads. She laughed out loud listening to him describe the antics of the penguins. He’d observed them through a small glass bubble underwater that was big enough for just one person to crouch into at a time. From that vantage one could clearly see the path of the raucous water birds as they took turns going down their little slides again and again. Once they hit water, they tumbled and swirled and played before surfacing to go again. Thomas had watched them a long time; it had been his very favorite part.

Cas smiled, watching his son give Meg her souvenir penguin magnets, then he left them to go get ready for bed. He dropped his suitcase on the floor of their closet, planning to empty it tomorrow. For tonight, his plan was simply to crawl in bed. After a shower of course. He wanted to come once thinking of Dean before he let the man become only a memory.

He didn’t tease, didn’t take too long. He just lathered up some body wash between his hands and began to stroke himself as he leaned back on the cool marble tiles. His eyes closed as he slid his hand loosely over his shaft, and Dean’s magical green eyes loomed behind his eyelids. He heard traces of the man’s laughter as he began moving faster and Dean’s name fell from his lips in a whisper when he came.

He stood in the closet with a towel around his waist afterwards. As he hung up his suit, he emptied his pockets and that’s when he found it. He smiled warmly as his thumb traced over the stiff red and pink paper of an Avengers valentine. He took a deep breath and turned it over in his hand. Sure enough… Dean’s phone number was scrawled on the back.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Dean bent down and hugged Ben fiercely. He would miss this kid so much. Lisa turned her head and pretended not to see Dean wipe tears away when he stood. She invited him in, but he couldn’t do it. It was hard enough to say his good-byes without dragging it out. He preferred to just rip off the Band-Aid so he could get it over with.

He leaned in and hugged Lisa, whispering a soft thank you in her ear. She squeezed tightly, a silent reciprocal. She was clearly still glad for Dean’s fatherly influence in Ben’s life. He handed her the card and the box of chocolates he’d gotten her and left them behind, waving to him from under the warmth of her porchlight.

He started the rental car. It didn’t have the soothing rumble of his baby… but at least there was a good song on the radio. He drove to the hotel listening and singing along to “Heart Shaped Box” by Nirvana.

Arriving at Cicero Pines Motel, Dean parked and checked himself in. He smiled as he dropped his bags on one of the double beds. He’d stayed there plenty of times, so even though it was a bit of a dive, it was like a home away from home.

He eyed the half eaten box of chocolates and smiled, thinking of Cas. The man’s intense blue eyes lingered in Dean’s mind as he peeled out of his clothes and slid into soft cotton sleep pants. He clicked the TV on and dropped the remote to the table next to a few little bottles from the mini bar. Still buzzing from the thrill of their flirtations on the plane, Dean settled onto the bed and proceeded to open up the remainder of the bagged candy, tossing aside the wrappers as he ate, and trying to enjoy being by himself rather than feeling lonely because of it. He played a drinking game with himself, tuning in to Family Guy and making sure to drink each time Lois said “Peter” or Meg said “Brian”.

It worked well, and by the end of the second show, Dean had a solid buzz going. He was still eating candy, which he knew was a bad idea, but he couldn’t seem to stop. His phone vibrated on the nightstand and he reached for it. It was late. Who would be calling him?

 

Right now, smart money’s on one of two possibilities. It’s likely either Ben, missing him already, or its Cas. His heart ticks faster, imagining the latter. He’s not disappointed. The man’s deep voice shoots straight to Dean’s groin.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas. I take it you got your valentine?”

“Yes Dean. I was going to arbitrarily wait three days before calling,” he chuckles, low and rumbling, “just to make sure I didn’t come off too desperate.”

“But…” pushed Dean teasingly…

“I am desperate.” He chuckled lightly.

“I can’t imagine that’s true,” huffed Dean softly, reaching for another individually wrapped mini candy bar and smiling as he unwraps it.

“It is true. It’s been a long time for me Dean,” said Cas in a lowered voice that bordered on a whisper, “a very long time since I met someone like you.”

Dean smiles at the compliment and tries to think of a way to return it – without sounding cheesy. He misses his window though, and Cas speaks again to fill the silence.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“We should’ve joined the mile high club.”

“There’s always next trip.”

“Maybe we can coordinate.”

“I like where this is going.”

“What are you wearing, Dean?”

“I’m bare chested, Cas.”

“Incredible. I wish I could see you.”

“Wouldn’t mind seein’ you either, Cas.”

The silence grew long again, so Dean filled it this time, “What color are they?”

“What color are what?” asks Cas innocently.

“Don’t play coy, Cas. What color are they?”

“Black.”

“Silk?”

“Cotton.”

“Damn shame. Under that suit? I was picturing silk.”

“No, Dean, just plain cotton.”

“Dammit Cas, lie to me man. I’m gettin’ hard thinkin’ of you in the silk.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be caught in a lie. Someone might be inclined to punish me.”

“C’mon, Cas. How would I catch you? Be naughty. Lie to me. I’ll never know the difference.”

“I don’t know Dean – I think you might.”

“C’mon, how would I catch you in lie?” he pressed, smiling ear-to-ear from their teasing.

“You might open your door,” Cas answered firmly.

Dean’s jaw dropped to his chest.

“You’re here?”

“Why don’t you open your door and see?” baited Cas.

“How did you…” Dean paused, considering, “How did you even know where I am?”

“Only one hotel in Cicero, Dean, you said so yourself.”

“Damn, Cas. All I have to do is come open the door? I open the door and you’ll come in here and show me your silk boxers?” Dean’s voice was taking on the timber of a surprised woman. He worked to lower its volume and pitch.

“Cotton, Dean. They’re cotton.”

Dean crossed the floor in large strides and undid the latch, swinging it wide open.

There was a black sedan in the parking lot. A Lincoln. Cas was leaning against it, wearing a white shirt and black slacks, sloppily done tie hanging loose from his neck and a trench coat thrown over top to ward off the chill of the February evening.

Dean smiled and leaned up against his doorway, watching with a contented smile as Cas began moving slowly towards him. Dean waited patiently, meeting eyes with the man as he drew closer and stepping aside for him as he crossed the threshold.

“Nice place,” Cas said in jest as he surveyed the shitty room and the bed full of candy wrappers.

“Yep,” answered Dean. “The Ritz was booked.”

Cas gave him one of those flashes of a smile and Dean worked to memorize how it looked. Cas took off his coat and laid it on the unused bed.

“Get you a drink?” offered Dean.

“Sure,” nodded Cas as he settled on Dean's bed and began sorting through wrappers – searching for viable pieces of candy.

Dean watched, leaning on the wall with his hands in the pockets of his cotton pajama pants. His eyes tracked the movement as Cas opened a foil wrapper and pushed a piece of candy into his mouth. Dean moved to the bed and began gathering fistfuls of wrappers and dumping them into the trash can. Once the bed was clear, he laid down on it and looked at Cas. The man was sliding his suit jacket off and getting up to lay it on the other bed next to his trench coat. Dean gulped, watching the man tug his tie down to further loosen it and then yank it off over his head.

Cas turned and took a tentative step back towards Dean's bed. Dean met the man’s eyes with a gentle smile and said, “Thanks for coming.”

“Glad to be here,” this time Cas’ smile lingered a few beats before fading and Dean felt himself warming as he enjoyed the way it crinkled Cas’ eyes at the corners.

Cas didn’t join him on the bed. Rather, he held Dean’s eye contact fiercely as he began unbuttoning his shirt. No one said a word. The TV droned in the background and the muted light from it cut shadows along Cas’ pecs as he opened his shirt.

Dean licked his lips and saw Cas notice the movement. How had they managed to be behave so well on the plane? The static electricity in the room was overwhelming. They hadn’t even kissed yet and already Dean’s body was humming, fingers and toes tingling as images of them tangling together took over his mind.

Dean moved his hand to his package, unable to hold back when he heard the sound of Cas’ zipper coming down. He squeezed himself, enjoying the pressure, a moment's release from the dull ache that had been building there. He watched Cas as he slowly drew down his pants, revealing black cotton boxer briefs over taut thighs. Dean could wait no longer. He pushed himself forward across the bed and moved to a seated position – dropping one leg on either side of Cas’ and bringing their bodies close. Dean’s face was eye level with Cas’ abdomen and he longed to run his tongue down it… taste it… feel it twitch beneath his lips. His hands wrapped around thick, muscular legs and he looked up at Cas from below.

Strong hands found their way to the back of Dean’s neck, forcing his chin up. Dean sucked in a ragged breath as Cas bent towards him and then sealed their lips together. Dean was spinning. His chest was tight and he was working to not be overwhelmed as they paused for a few soft moments, connected at the lips, but not moving any deeper… just enjoying how it feels to come together. To connect. To have found each other. No one needed to say the obvious, that this was going to mean something. That this was only the beginning and that there would be so much more.

When Dean could hold himself back no longer, he spread his lips apart and sucked Cas in with force. The effect was immediate. Cas leaned in and Dean felt himself pushed backward on the bed. A knee came to rest next to his chest and his hand slid around back easily and came to rest on firm ass cheeks, thinly veiled under soft cotton.

As he found himself pressed to the bed, Dean tipped his head to the right and felt Cas click with him, slotting their mouths together at the perfect angle to go deeper. To explore with his soft pink tongue and feel the shiver that snaked down his spine as Cas became more powerful in his movements and more demanding with his body.

They inched their way back on the bed, small movements, but a coordinated effort nonetheless. Dean felt Cas’ knee slide between his legs and immediately inhaled sharply as a zing of electricity shot upward from the point of contact and skittered up his spine.

Dean rolled his hips a little from the bottom, feeling the weight of the man on him and loving it. Twisting a little with the movement to push his rock-hard cock up against the firmness of those thighs. Cas’ echoing moan was sinful, and Dean couldn’t hold back his body’s response. Flames of desire lapped at him from the inside, where a fire was building as they pressed themselves ever closer and began to rock together.

Dean felt Cas buttress one elbow one the bed to hold up his weight, the man’s forearm pressed against his side. He opened his eyes for the first time and was stunned by how sexy Cas looked. It’s not like this was a candlelight encounter. But the arch of the man’s eyebrow as he appraised Dean made his stomach curl in anticipation. Bright eyes, the color of blue flames, locked on his. Lips inquisitive as they explored the contours of Dean’s body beneath him.

Hovering above Dean, propped up on his elbows, Cas began to move lower, dropping his face to Dean's skin and tracing the lines of his chest from above as he worked his way down. He licked his chapped lips as he felt his tongue pick up Dean's treasure trail. He followed it lower. When he bumped soft, bed-warm elastic, he worked his teeth over the area until he had the waist of Dean’s sleep pants firmly in the clamp of his jaw. Before he began to tug them down, he flicked his eyes up to meet Dean’s. It was a short moment of suspense, and Dean’s eyes were pleading with him not to tease much longer. He smiled around the material and bit down harder, working his head from left to right and back again, tugging pants down an inch at a time. Dean was pulling his ass up off the bed to allow the movement and grinning like a fool at the show Cas was putting on.

Patience lasted until the pants where at thigh level and then Cas just lost his shit and scuttled backwards off the bed, fisting Dean’s sleep pants and jerking them off. Legs liberated, Dean pulled them up onto the bed and crab-walked backwards til his head was on pillows.

Cas followed him, gaze intent and focused on the prize that waited for him there… like a cherry on a sundae. Dean watched the predator Cas, who was moving to climb back on top of him again. With a racing heart and a pulse heavy in his ears, he spread his legs slowly, eyes never wavering from Cas.

Cas didn’t climb all the way up as Dean had expected. He stopped short, settling himself between Dean’s legs and dropping a light kiss to the very tip of Dean’s dick. Dean felt himself respond, his cock practically leaping upward towards Cas’ mouth.

Dean’s head fell to the pillow as he gulped in air, completely overwhelmed by the wet heat that had enveloped him. He strained not to thrust himself up into that eager mouth. Cas was making contented noises, soft moans and groans as he moved on Dean.

Cas found himself drunk with the scent that clung between Dean’s legs. He breathed it in deep as he pressed his lips as far down the shaft as they would go… nose buried in bush and loving the feel of hardness pressing the back of his throat.

Dean lost all muscle control then, head dropping back to the pillow, eyes drifting shut and body clenching under Cas as the man worked him over completely. Dean had to grip the sheets and hold tight as Cas ferociously sucked him down and then backed off teasingly again and again. The tingles and shivers that crept along Dean’s skin followed Cas’ mouth like a hound follows the scent of a fox. Sharply. Aggressively. Stealthy and intuitive. Cas was overwhelming, and Dean surrendered to him body and mind. He didn’t think about who was doing what or what position to work himself into or who would top or where the lube was. Dean’s entire reality was reduced to the chant that swelled from beneath his skin… More. Cas. More. Cas. More Cas.

He didn’t even realize he’d been saying it out loud until Cas crashed his mouth down on Dean's once again – silencing him and bringing him to life in one fell swoop. Dean threaded his arms around Cas’ neck to pull him lower, feel the weight of him again as they kissed. It was so good. So real. So undeniably right. This fit.

And then it was happening. Dean felt fingers pressing between his cheeks and caught his breath sharply as he realized they were cool and wet. He arched his back up and spread his legs as he came down, allowing Cas full access. He didn’t spare a thought about anything except the shift he was feeling as his blood dipped and began roaring down to his groin. His dick swelled up further, if that was possible. It was thick and heavy, the weight of a brick, cradled in the dip at the top of his leg.

Cas moved him effortlessly, pushing his shoulder up under Dean's leg and focusing on the tight puckered entrance that he’d soon be sliding into. He moaned again, unable to hold back when he imagined pushing himself in there. His fingers worked steadily, pushing in and out rhythmically and stretching. Bending. Searching.

When Dean cried out, Cas knew he’d found what he needed. Lowering his head again, eyes still locked on the green-eyed man who was coming apart beneath him, he began to lick the tip and then gently suck it back into his mouth. He took Dean down his throat, one aching inch at a time, drawing out the tension and loving it when he heard Dean pleading from beneath him.

“Please, Cas, please.”

Cas moved up then, closer to Dean's face, dropping soft kisses along the man’s chest as he ascended him and finally came to rest with his lips locked over the pulse point in Dean's neck. He suckled there as he adjusted himself between Dean’s spread thighs and lined up to enter.

On some level, Dean realized he was grateful to feel the presence of a condom, though he’d not noticed Cas ever pausing to put one on. And then he was panting, breaths short and hot as he felt himself spread wide over the bulbous cock that was slowly pressing into him. Hands wrapped around Cas’ shoulders and Dean clung to his bedmate forcefully as he tried to relax and let this happen.

It was excruciating how slowly he was breached. The sense of fullness sent a fresh wave of sparks up his spine, and his breathing ticked up again. He cried out for Cas as he felt the man bottom out, balls resting hot and sweaty against his ass.

“Yessss,” whispered Cas as his body weight settled over Dean. Reaching upward, Dean slid his hands up into Cas’ thick hair and his fingers curled there, hanging on for dear life as the man began to move. He loved the dirty slide as Cas backed out of him and the glorious push as he fucked back in. Cas was whispering against Dean's chest as he thrust, but the words were lost on Dean. He heard nothing, saw nothing… _felt everything_. His toes curled into the air as his legs wrapped around the trim waist of his new friend and lover.

Cas was moving faster now, taking them both on a journey upwards until soon Dean felt his head connect sharply with the headboard. Cas shifted then, bracing his hand between Dean's head and the hard wood, absorbing the impact as Dean was driven into the headboard again and again. There was a satisfying crack as the headboard hit the wall for the first time and then the rhythm of it filled the room, drowning out the laugh track on the television and the men’s heavy breathing.

Their rhythm was permeating everything… they were hearing it in the whack of the headboard on the wall, the squeak of the bed springs with each thrust, panting it with each breath and moaning it back and forth between them as they worked their bodies together towards a climax.

Dean’s fingers twitched against Cas’ skull and the man somehow just knew. He threaded his hand between their slapping bellies and wrapped Dean tightly in his fist, roughly jacking him and keeping pace with their movements. Dean could remain muted no longer. He called out Cas’ name several times as he was pulled closer to the edge and screamed it out once as he felt the roaring of a freight train bear down on him.

With a stiff cock in his ass and sweaty, lube-slicked palm wrapped tightly around his dick, Dean came. He came loud and long and held himself, clenched, as he let Cas shove into him feverishly a few more times before he too shuddered and came.

It took a long time to come down. But as they did, they settled in together, adjusting the pillows and tugging the ruined blankets up around themselves. Dean felt Cas wipe his belly, perhaps with the sheet? He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes and look. But he didn’t release Cas from the circle of his arms as he sank down into a deep sleep.

Dean rolled over a few times that night, always waking just enough to remember he wasn’t alone in the bed and smile as he rearranged his limbs before falling back asleep.

When he rolled over and heard birds singing, he realized it was morning. He turned over to curl into Cas, but the other side of the bed was empty. Cold. He sat bolt upright in bed, looking towards the bathroom, hoping that Cas would be in it. But no. It was dark and empty. Just like Dean’s heart as he pulled his knees to his chest, the bed suddenly way too big for just him.

He glanced around the room, taking in the evidence of last night’s foray. There were still a few candy wrappers scattered about, a few empty bottles from the mini bar. His sleep pants were tossed aside, halfway on the other bed and hanging over the edge. The plastic CVS bag was crumpled on the other bed and the box of chocolates was still there too, right next to an open package of Avenger valentines. Dean tried to reassure himself that last night hadn’t been a one night stand.

He’d felt a connection with Cas, and he felt certain that Cas had felt it too. But the sting of waking alone and abandoned like this was hard to accept. He looked to the nightstand, reaching for his phone and thinking perhaps he had a message waiting. It was completely dead so he stood on shaky legs and walked across to the table to put it on the charger.

That’s when he saw it… the one item on the rickety hotel table. An Avengers valentine. Dean lifted it and smiled at the picture before flipping it over. The message on the back read, “Sorry if you woke alone. It’s my day to take Thomas to school. I’ll call you after to see if you want breakfast.”

Dean tucked the valentine into his wallet and moved to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He was stiff all over from last night’s romp and there was a persistent throb between his cheeks where Cas had been. He smiled, enjoying its reminder of his mind-bending orgasm last night. When he got to the bathroom he paused, eyes pulled to his reflection in the mirror. Damn. There was a HUGE hickey on his neck at the pulse point. It was deep red and purple and it spoke volumes about what he’d gotten up to last night. Short of a turtle neck (which Dean didn’t have) no shirt was going to cover that mark.

He smiled again, heartbeat picking up a little at having been marked so unapologetically. He turned away from the mirror and stepped up to the shower thinking of how he’d previously thought of Valentine’s Day as either a pain in the ass or a chance to get lucky. This had been neither. “Best Valentine’s Day ever,” he said with a smile as he stepped in the shower. He cleaned himself up and got ready to go to breakfast with Cas. Under hot steaming water, he felt the ghost of Cas’ hands on him even now, and the image of inquisitive blue eyes hovered in his mind. The sense of Cas lingered on him like the welcome remnant of an incredibly vivid dream and Dean smiled, welcoming this man’s presence into his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? I would love to hear from you!


End file.
